


Date Night

by tjmystic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle convinces Mr. Gold to double date with Dr. Whale and Ruby; he decides to make the night better with some amusement of his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Date Night  
Rating: NC-17 - a very short PWP, my very first :D

Summary: Belle convinces Mr. Gold that they should double-date with Ruby and Dr. Whale; inspired by this picture

Author’s Note: A present for midstorm. I know you didn’t post this, lovely, but I figured you could use the pick-me-up :) Oh, and this could really fit anywhere in the season since it’s basically an AU - use your imaginations ;)

 

Gold had encountered a number of horrible situations, both in this world and the old one. His entire career of teaching Regina, for example. Or his dealings with the Cinderella girl. Or the time he accidentally turned himself into a cat near the beginning of his curse (the fleas had been a nightmare).

But he was quite certain that this one took the cake.

It would’ve been an annoyance, nothing more and nothing less, had Belle merely asked him to go on another date with her to Granny’s. He would never deny his darling anything, of course, and he loved spending time with her. It was just that public dates were counterproductive to doing that. Someone was always lurking in the corners to blame him for their misfortunes, ask him for help, or suggest a deal that he had no intentions of making. And that was just the Charming family – heavens knew what the rest of the town was waiting to do with him. 

Belle hadn’t stopped there, though. Oh, no. She’d insisted that they go to Granny’s on a double date. Which is how he found himself glaring across a too-small table at the doctor who’d let Belle be treated like a lunatic and the girl who’d single-handedly made her break down in her own library by chaining her to a pole.

If it weren’t for the fact that Belle was smiling and seemingly over it, he would’ve singed them both to a crisp and hurled them into the street to simmer. It was better than they deserved for hurting the kindest woman in the whole damn town. 

“So, I, uh, never asked,” the wolf girl started, nervously twirling her fork around her fingers, “how did you two, you know, get together?”

Belle blushed and ran her finger down his arm. Gold trembled at her touch, but he made a good show of hiding it. 

“It’s a long story,” she muttered, leaning her head briefly on his shoulder. “We’re together now, and that’s all that matters.”

“So you made a deal with him,” the doctor interrupted, voice somewhat muffled by his mouthful of wine. Gold made a note to call on the Hatter later – some damage control might be necessary if the fool continued to be rude to his true love. 

Belle took it all in stride, though. “No, the responsibility for the deal falls on my father,” she chuckled. “But what about you two? I still haven’t heard your story.”

“Well,” Ruby said, flushing, “I, uh, stopped him from committing suicide. And then we talked.” Victor reached over to tuck one of Ruby’s hairs behind her ear just as Granny came by with their deserts. Gold smiled for the first time all night at Belle obvious excitement for her chocolate cake. That, and the fact that the old broad whacked the doctor upside the head for touching her granddaughter. 

Belle twisted her mouth into a half smile, either because she didn’t know how to react or because she was trying to force down her hamburger to get to the cake. “I understand all about strange meetings,” she finally said. “And yours seemed to work out well enough. When did this happen, though?”

Victor dropped his fork. Belle jumped in her seat, as did Ruby. But then the wolf girl flushed and Gold’s eyes narrowed. As it turned out, he might just know how they’d gotten together after all.

“Yeah, it, uh,” the doctor coughed, burying himself in his drink once more. “It was the night Hook got run over. You know, after he, uh…”

He didn’t need to finish the sentence – everyone at the table (as well as everyone eavesdropping on this disaster of a date) knew exactly what he was talking about. How his Belle could sit here, so calm, so forgiving, after everything they’d done to her, he didn’t know.

“Don’t worry about it,” Belle smiled. “I still think it’s lovely.” She reached across the table to take Ruby’s hand. After the wolf squeezed it back, Belle cocked her head to the side so she could look at Gold again. “Don’t you think, Rum?”

She didn’t sound shrewish; far from it. He didn’t think it possible for his Belle to sound anything but sweet. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be in trouble if he commented on Whale’s mistreatment of her.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

“It’s so reassuring to know that romance still exists in this town,” Gold quipped, taking a solid sip of his wine. 

Ruby smiled at him and took a sip of her beer. Victor and Belle, meanwhile, were smart enough to be suspicious of him. And he proved them both right when he continued, “Especially with evil sorceresses and pirates running about trying to steal things from bedridden amnesiacs.” 

Belle stamped on his foot just as Ruby choked on her beer. 

“Problem, dearie?” he asked calmly. Belle shot him an angry glare, muttering under her breath that they’d talk about this later. Gold furrowed his eyebrows and looked away. At least he’d seen that the doctor had the good sense to look apologetic. Maybe a call to Jefferson wouldn’t be necessary after all.

Gold dropped his head to his wine. He was tempted to just give up entirely and down the whole glass in one go. Or was, until he was distracted by a much more interesting prospect.

He hadn’t realized when Belle was standing just how short her dress was. Perhaps the material rode up when she sat down, or after she’d just kicked him, or he’d just gotten so used to seeing her in miniskirts that it no longer bothered him. Whatever the reason was, it was still a painfully obvious fact that the hem covered less than nothing. 

He knew where the desire to do so had come from – his Belle was hurt, whether she wanted to show it or not, and she needed to be touched and reminded of how beautiful she was. And, on the selfish side, he couldn’t keep his hands off her for more than an hour or two at most. 

It was where the nerve to do what he was about to do came from that was a mystery. But his hand was already moving by the time he’d stopped to analyze it. 

Gold seized his chance when Belle leant forward to mop up Ruby’s blouse. With the subtlest twirl of his middle finger, a silent charm that came easier to him then breathing, a stream of purple smoke invaded his lovely girl’s dress. He knew immediately that it had worked, could tell by the way she gasped and lurched forward into Frankenstein’s water. His composure didn’t break, but it was a near miss when the drink completely doused the good doctor’s suit vest.

“Belle, are you alright!?” Ruby exclaimed, instantly ripping the napkin from her lap so she could clean her date’s outfit, too. 

She nodded, but, thankfully, Ruby was too occupied to notice anything past that. Belle was sat ramrod straight, obviously waiting for him to twirl his fingers again and send his magic inside her pussy. That wasn’t what he had in mind, though. For one, he was trying to wean himself from his metaphorical crutch. And for another, it would be so much more rewarding to bring her off by his own hand. 

“We need more napkins,” Ruby muttered, plucking at both of their shirts. “Not your fault, Belle, we aren’t angry. Granny, could you bring us some more napkins?”

Belle vaguely squeaked in response, but the waitress and her date had already turned around. Gold chose her momentary distraction to push her underwear to the side and trace her mound. Belle snapped her head to the side, her expression a mix of anger and attraction. Her mouth was open in a perfect “o”, and he leaned towards her to press an unsatisfying kiss to the corner. They both moaned, but his came more from the fact that she’d started to grow damp on his fingernails. He didn’t pause again before spreading his index and middle into a vee and shoving them deep inside her pretty little pussy. 

“Oh!” she yelped, shunting into his wrist as he thrust back out, dragging the intersection of his knuckles up against her clit. 

“You okay, Belle?” Granny asked, appearing seemingly out of nowhere with an armful of paper towels. “You haven’t even touched your cake yet.”

“You’ve got to try it, Belle,” Ruby agreed vigorously. “It’s the best dessert we’ve got.”

Gold drew his soaked fingers out of her sticky curls and rubbed them back in, wiggling his hand roughly so that the hem of her dress flopped up against the bottom of the tablecloth. He smirked. 

“Don’t you want it, sweetheart?” he murmured in her ear, kissing the lobe so lightly that neither the doctor nor the waitress would be able to notice. Belle, on the other hand, shivered all the way down to his fingers, her body clenching in on his knuckles tight enough to have him cursing inside her.

Belle tensed, a tendon in the side of her neck flexing long and hard in the process. Gold was tempted to lean down and lick the little muscle all the way down to her shoulder, but that would ruin the game. They had to keep this under the table. Literally and metaphorically. 

Gold pinched Belle’s clit for not answering him, and, though she humped against him yet again, she made no move to comply. Instead, she took her first spoonful of chocolate cake, sure to catch all the ganache between the layers, and sucked it fully into her mouth. His eyes and his cock both bulged at the sight, and he wished more than ever that they’d spent the night alone. 

“Sooo good,” she moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure. Ruby and Granny both smiled indulgently, obviously thinking that she meant the cake, but Belle and Gold knew the truth, and it sent a jolt down both their spines. He twined his fingers together and thrust harder.

“I told you you’d love it,” Ruby laughed. “What do you think about the frosting?”

“Delicious,” she whimpered. Belle dipped her finger into the icing at the side and lifted it to her lips, accidentally painting the bow when Gold shoved his fingertips too tight against the knot inside her body. Too much of that and he’d have her cumming all over him. He couldn’t decide if that was exactly what he wanted or if he’d rather make her wait till they were alone. “There’s only a little of it, though. I’d love to have a whole handful.”

Gold stared at her for a long moment before her words finally sunk in. The glass dropped heavily from his hand, and he had a moment to be grateful that it was empty. 

The wolf girl chuckled at her and took another swig of beer. “I think you meant a bowlful, Belle.”

“Right,” she blushed. “Bowlful.”

But Gold knew that she meant what she’d said the first time. And he also knew that his girl’s blush came from ecstasy, not embarrassment, as he’d just delivered on her request. It was all he could do to keep from cumming when all four fingers of his right hand were buried tight in her juicy lips. 

“So, how are things at the hospital, doctor?” Gold asked blandly, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back when Belle gripped frantically at his groin. He couldn’t tell if it was accidental, instinctual, or purposeful, but he couldn’t bring himself to argue either way. 

Whale scanned him for just a moment, obviously trying to figure out if there were any tricks before nodding and taking another sip of water. ”They’ve calmed down a lot, actually,” he answered. ”We’re still working on getting Sneezy’s memories back, of course, but there’s only so much that we can do about that. I am working on a couple of experiments, though.”

Belle squealed, and Whale visibly brightened, obviously thinking that she meant to compliment him. ”It’s nothing much. I just found a few alchemy textbooks hidden in my apartment and I thought it might be time to give them a try again. Try to meld magic and science for the greater good.”

“Fascinating,” Gold smirked. Belle was all but in his lap now, and he could tell by the way she clenched that she was getting close. He rubbed his thumb over her clit one more time, allowing himself to delve into the nub of skin just below it until her thighs went rigid. ”I’d like to hear more about that, in actual fa-“

“AH!”

Ruby almost sputtered her beer onto her dress for the second time that evening. Gold almost felt sorry for the girl. But only almost. 

“Are you alright, darling?” Gold asked, dragging his hand from her grip to press it against her forehead. ”You feel rather flushed.”

“He’s right, Belle,” Victor added, his head tilted as he observed her with clinical interest. ”You don’t look well at all. Would you like me to check anything?”

“No!” she yelled, and Gold had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. ”I mean, no. Just… I.. I think it would be best if I went home to sleep it off. I’ve felt fluish all day.”

“You should’ve said,” Ruby cooed, dragging Belle across the table to hug her. ”I wanted us to have fun, not to make you sick.”

“Oh, it wasn’t your fault.”

Gold was the only one who caught the way Belle glared at him at the end of her sentence.

“Well, you get home and rest, then. Do you want me to come with you? I could bring some of Granny’s chicken soup.”

“No, no, I’ll be fine,” she insisted, straightening her skirt before standing from the booth. Gold felt an insane rush of pride when her legs wobbled underneath her. ”Rumple, could you take me home, please?”

“Of course.” He paused a brief moment to adjust his own pants before grabbing his cane and taking her by the hand. She shivered when she touched the wetness from her own silk. ”Hope you enjoy the rest of your date, dearies.”

Victor and Ruby looked at each other curiously, but Gold didn’t have time to stay and watch - Belle was already dragging him bodily from the diner, her nails scratching hard into his skin. He steeled himself for the forthcoming argument, knowing he was about to get it for ruining his Belle’s good time. He had a moment to actually regret his decision, to regret making her so upset, before he realized that they weren’t headed for Belle’s apartment - they were walking through the alley behind the diner.

“Belle, where’re you -?”

He was cut off quite happily by the firmness of her lips. In his shock, she’d managed to slip her tongue behind his teeth, licking at the roof of his mouth in a way that had both his legs - good and lame - buckling. 

“Please, I can’t take it,” she whispered, spreading her legs wide.

His mouth went slack against hers. ”P-p-pardon?”

She didn’t repeat herself. Didn’t have to - the fact that she’d plunged his hand back into her delicious curls did the talking for her. 

They both groaned in tandem when she sunk down on his fist, riding it hard enough to have his elbow knocking against his side. She needed him, and the beauty of that was too much for him to take. 

Gold pulled her towards him, losing his tongue and lips between her own as he pressed against her thatch, letting her take whatever she wanted from him. It was more than worth it just to watch her fall apart.

“So close,” she whimpered on his bottom lip, suckling it like he’d love to do with her bare breasts. He indulged himself by running his fingers alone the sides of one, but he had to keep his focus on the flesh between her legs.

“What do you need?” he begged, leaning flush against her as he pressed his palm against her whole pussy. The heat, the sweat, was overwhelming, and his eyes snapped shut in pleasure. ”Just tell me and I’ll do it.” 

Belle threw back her head, rubbing it against the brick wall as she humped on his arm, and pulled his face to hers by the back of his hair. His orgasm hit him as a surprise, least of all because he hadn’t realized he was that close to begin with, and, though he couldn’t help but buck into her hip, he managed not to scream so he could do as his Belle commanded.

“J-just look at me,” she pleaded. ”I-I want to see your eyes. Please.”

It took all of his strength to force his eyes open, but he managed it all the same. He didn’t know what Belle was seeing in his, but, even in the darkness, her eyes were filled with warmth and light and - most unbelievably - love. He pressed the gentlest of kisses to her upper lip, murmured “I love you” into her mouth, and then it was done, her whole body convulsing around his fingers as he stared into her eyes. It was heaven.

Gold sunk against her shoulder, kissing her sweaty cheek and stroking her hair until she finally came down from her high. He pulled his fingers out of her with a wet pop, licked each one clean of her nectar, then held her face against his palm. 

“You know, I don’t think double dates are really all that bad after all, love.”

Belle slapped him, but at least she was smiling.


End file.
